Secrets (TLOM)
'''Secrets '''is the twelfth episode of TLOM, and the twelfth part of Chapter One. Synopsis Dan Tenison, seemingly average uncle of Mig, has a very major secret he has been hiding, so Mig decides to follow him on one of his sneaky ventures to discover what he is hiding. Plot On a starry, cold night, Miguel and Clepron are seen laying down on the rooftop of the base. Dan is seen walking out of the base wearing black shades and carrying out boxes of equipment. He sets one down in the trunk of his car. (Mig): Can we come down now? (Dan): No. Mig rolled his eyes. Dan quickly walked back into the base and slammed the door shut. Mig got up and peaked down. Clepron also rose up and stretched. (Clepron): I'm pretty tired. (Mig): Well let's sleep. Mig jumped off the rooftop. Dan locked all the windows, the door, and pulled down metallic protecting around the windows. (Mig): What the heck... Clepron slid off the rooftop and slammed on top of Mig. Mig glared at the door and knocked on it; no answer. (Mig): Clepron... (Clepron): Yes? (Mig): Have you noticed that...Dan has been acting weird? (Clepron): A little. (Mig): A little? He locked everything and told us to wait on the rooftop. Dan unlocked the door and opened it. He walked out with another box and he was wearing a robe. Mig looked suspiciously at him. (Dan): I'm going out. (Mig): No you're not. I'm going with you. (Dan): No. This is personal business. Mig ran in front of Dan and held his arms out. Clepron yawned and walked into the base, closing the door. Dan put down the box. (Dan): Move. (Mig): No. Dan shoved Mig over to the side and grabbed his box. He put it inside of the trunk of his car and slammed it shut. Mig got up and ran at Dan from behind. Dan snickered and punched Mig. He turned. (Mig): AGH WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE LATELY? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING? (Dan): Shut up and stay out of the way. Dan walked to the driver's seat door. A diamond shard nearly missed him and shot into the top of the car. Dan turned to see Gemspade. (Gemspade): I don't want to hurt you, uncle. (Dan): I wish you'd just LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME GO DO MY PERSONAL BUSINESS. PERSONAL IS A KEY WORD. Shards spiked out of Gemspade's fists. He fired a wave of them at the car. Dan ducked and jumped into the seat. He slammed the door and activated the engine. Gemspade jumped on top. (Gemspade): You think you can outrun me?? (Dan): UGH. Dan zoomed extremely fast away. Gemspade fired a large diamond shard into the car and held on by that. He then climbed to the side of the car and broke the passenger door off. (Gemspade): NOW I WANT TO HURT YOU. (Dan): WHY CAN'T YOU GO TO SLEEP WITH YOUR PARTNER? HMM? I'M BUSY. (Gemspade): I WANT TO HELP. Dan sighed and ripped open a box beside him. He grabbed a large gun and quickly blasted Mig with it. Gemspade began to crack and exploded off the car, tumbling over a hill. (Gemspade): AGHHHHH!!! Dan smirked and swerved to the left. He dashed off past Central City's outskirts. Gemspade sighed and laid on the ground. He shook his head and got up, looking around. He then punched the ground and walked to a tree. He laid against it. His eye sight turned black. ---- Mig awoke in the middle of the next day. He got up and saw cuts and deep scars all across his body. (Mig): Uggh... Mig shook his head and looked around. He saw his fall mark down the hill. He quickly climbed the hill and saw the base with Dan's car no where in sight. Mig ran into the base and busted the door open. Clepron sat a table drinking coffee. (Clepron): Where the HECK- (Mig): Where's Dan. (Clepron): I don't freaking know I thought you went with him. I tried contacting you like 60 times. Mig sat down and slammed his head into the table. He angrily grabbed a chair and threw it at a window. (Clepron): Chill. (Mig): NO I WILL NOT "CHILL." DAN ALMOST KILLED ME AND IS HIDING SOMETHING. (Clepron): Maybe it's best we don't know. Mig quickly got up and angrily walked to the computer. He slammed his hands on it and looked down. He began to breathe fiercely. Clepron quickly got up and ran to him. (Mig): GET AWAY. Clepron stopped. Mig breathed hard again and smashed the keyboard. He walked to the door and quickly ran out. Clepron ran after him. (Clepron): MIG CONTROL YOURSELF! Mig stopped and fell to his knees. He turned back and looked at Clepron and saw Dan behind him holding a large gun and aiming at Clepron. (Mig): OH MY GOD. Mig quickly got up and transformed into Spiker. He jumped over Clepron and saw that Dan wasn't there. (Clepron): MIG STOP IT!!!!! Clepron punched Mig in the face and kicked him off. He unhooked his Domo Gizmo and aimed at his head. (Spiker): What... (Clepron): MIG YOU'RE GOING INSANE. Just...chill!! Spiker breathed hard and shook his head. He got up and looked around. (Spiker): Just an allusion. I need to go find Dan...I'm afraid he's trying to do something drastic. Mig transformed back and ran to his car. Clepron ran to him. (Mig): No. Stay here and guard. (Clepron): What? (Mig): In case Dan comes back and tries to...just never mind. Mig got in his car, backed up and quickly sped off. Clepron glared at Mig's car. ---- Meanwhile with Dan... Dan's car was seen parked outside a large mountain with a small black building guarded with wiring. Dan is walking inside the building, where a a chair and a desk are seen. He sits down in the chair, which opens up and shoots down into the mountain. A door opens up and Dan steps out. He walks down a long, dark hallway and sees a man in a black/blue suit with a helmet on and nods. (Man): Magister Daniel. (Dan): Hey Kory. He walks to the door and clicks a pad on it. Dan nods and walks in. Unbeknowst to him, Dragonfly in his intangible form was watching him from the hatch that zoomed into the mountain. Dragonfly flew through the door and saw multiple people with suits on walking around. The room was dark green with small lighting with many, many doorways. In the center was a statue with railing around it and stairwells. Dragonfly saw Dan enter a room and followed. Dragonfly stopped and saw Dan putting on one of the suits, though it was more armoed and metallic-looking. He put on gloves and red shades and a helmet. (Dragonfly): What are you up to... Dan stopped and looked around. Dragonfly backed up and crept into a corner. Dan grabbed a large weapon and walked to the door. It opened up to reveal a black man with black sunglasses, a black shirt, and camo pants. (Dan): Chief Wade. (Chief Wade): Magister Daniel Tenison, pleasure to see you after such time. (Dan): I bet you've heard around this area about- (Chief Wade): You're nephew with the watch that can go...aliens. (Dan): Look, lighten up about that. He uses them the right way. (Chief Wade): Sir with all do respect your nephew is a big target of The Grid and you know that darn well, don't you? (Dan): He's my nephew. Mig glared at them suspiciously. (Chief Wade): Something's not right here. (Dan): HE IS MY NEPHEW, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS? (Chief Wade): Not that. He glared around and grabbed a machine off of his equipment belt, which showed thermal energy. He scanned around the room and saw footprints left by Dragonfly. (Chief Wade): Where is he now? (Dan): Should be at our base. (Chief Wade): I'm watching you Daniel. He showed Dan the footprints. Dragonfly peaked his head out from the ceiling of the room and then moved his head through it. (Dragonfly): So that's what you're up to... Dragonfly flew through the rooms and then flew down to the first level. He hid behind a wall and transformed back silently. He peaked over to see Chief Wade leave the room with Dan. (Chief Wade): Go to work. You're missing out. We caught something. (Dan): Hmm? (Chief Wade): You'll see. Just go to A-78. (Dan): Alright thanks. Chief Wade nodded and walked away. Mig hid behind a crate. Lieutenant Wade stopped and looked. (Chief Wade): Hm... He kept walking and was out of sight. Mig got up and ran into the room. He put on a Grid uniform and followed behind Dan. (Mig): An alien hater organization I can deal with, but my own uncle A PART of that? No. Dan turned around and looked down at Mig. He ripped off his suit and threw it at the wall. (Mig): How... (Dan): I can hear you when you think you're whispering to yourself. He grabbed Mig by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the wall as well. (Mig): WHY ARE YOU A PART OF THIS? DO YOU HATE ME? (Dan): I've ALWAYS been a part of this. Do you get why I always told you to stay off the streets? Aliens is why. Aliens. All the bad influence from some of those monsters can get to you. (Mig): WHAT ABOUT CLEPRON? (Dan): He proved himself. (Mig): You're capturing and killing aliens, do you realize that? (Dan): Yes, and it's not just aliens. (Mig): Humans too? Wouldn't be surprised. (Dan): Some mutants, like Jackel for instance, are on our radar. Look I'm trying to keep you SAFE and out of the way. Get the heck out of here before anyone spots you. (Mig): Are they trying to kill me? (Dan): Wade spotted you already. Just then a large boom was heard. The wall behind Dan broke apart. Dan jumped and grabbed Mig and slid away. He turned back. A man coated in metal ran out. Multiple Grid members fired webs around him and paralyzation beams. The man struggled and groaned. (Mig): THEY'RE KILLING HIM. Mig got up and activated the Gammatrix. Dan threw Mig down and grabbed his left arm. (Dan): NO. The man fell down to his knees and then completely collapsed. (Man): AHHHHHH PLEASE!!!!! The Grid agents walked over to kill. Chief Wade stepped forward in front of Dan and Mig holding a large device with volts of electricity charging through it. (Dan): Sir... (Chief Wade): Hush it Daniel. I'm doing what needs to be done. (Mig): NO. YOU CAN'T KILL HIM. HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. (Chief Wade): YOU WANT TO BE NEXT? The man yelled out in pain and looked at Chief Wade. He began to cry and plead. (Man): PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T HURT ME. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!! (Chief Wade): Shut up. He stretched over the man and stabbed the machine into his spinal cord, where extremely high watts of electricity surged through him and killed him in an instant. Mig ran. (Mig): AHHHH NO!!!!! WHY? Dan grabbed Mig and pulled him back. (Mig): YOU'RE A KILLER. YOU'RE EXACTLY LIKE ALL THE OTHER GUYS WE STOPPED. (Dan): NO! YOU DON'T KNOW MY AUTHORITIES. Chief Wade stood up and looked down at Mig and smirked. He turned his device on. (Dan): WADE, SIR. (Chief Wade): Finally got him. Thank you Daniel. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have ever seen this day coming. Mig kicked Dan in the jaw and jumped up. He activated the Gammatrix, slammed down the core, and fired lava waves as Lavalamp. Chief Wade flipped out of the way and jumped at him. (Lavalamp): I don't think so. Lavalamp tackled Chief Wade and threw him at a wall. He quickly got up. The top of his head gleamed as well as the hole in his forehead. He shot steam at him. Chief Wade yelled out in pain and blasted a freeze beam at Lavalamp's forehead. Lavalamp fell back and saw Chief Wade jump on top of him. (Chief Wade): I don't play around. (Lavalamp): But I like games. Lavalamp punched Wade and kicked him into the air. He got up to his feet and formed a large plasma ball on his palm. Dan ran next to Mig and in front of him. (Dan): Don't do it. (Lavalamp): You're stopping ME now? This guy is a killer, and so are you. Lavalamp shoved Dan aside and threw the ball. A large explosion occurred in the ceiling. Multiple Grid members surrounded Lavalamp armed with heavy machinery. Lavalamp yelled out and glowed. (Lavalamp): I can take you all. Chief Wade jumped down in front of Lavalamp with minor burn marks. He grabbed the machine. (Lavalamp): Figures. Fire retardant uniform. (Chief Wade): You really need to think things through. Dan got up and took off his helmet. He chucked it at Wade but Wade raised his arm, causing the helmet to bounce off of his arm pads. Wade smashed the machine into Lavalamp's chest. (Lavalamp): AGHHHHH!!! Lavalamp grabbed it and tried pulling it out. He fell to his knees. (Dan): STOP THIS. STOP IT RIGHT NOW. THAT'S MY NEPHEW YOU'RE HURTING. (Chief Wade): Hurting? Ha, have you met me? I kill. Lavalamp groaned and began to break apart. Ash and fire broke off him. Mig transformed back and fell down; his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing. Dan shoved some Grid members aside and aimed his weapon at Chief Wade. (Dan): You monster. (Chief Wade): Daniel? I'm surprised. You're threatening me? (Dan): Of course I am. You assassinated my nephew, whom I love dearly in cold blood. Why shouldn't you suffer his fate? (Chief Wade): Because I am your superior. He looked around and nodded. Grid members cocked their weapons and aimed directly at Dan. They marched closer to him. Dan sighed and dropped his weapon. (Chief Wade): Good boy. Chief Wade grabbed a paralyzation pistol and blasted Dan. Dan fell down and groaned. (Chief Wade): Take these two to B-9. (Grid Officer #1): Alright, you heard him. The Grid members carried them away. Chief Wade cocked half a smile and walked. ---- Dan opened his blurry eyes and looked around at the room he was in. He blinked multiple times and set his head back down on a metal table-like object. (Dan): Uhhh... He tried moving his arms but couldn't. He looked down to see that he was chained to a large metal table facing forward and in the air. (Dan): Agh...urrggh!!! Where am I. The door opened. Dan turned his head from the bright light and saw the light dim. He looked forward to see Chief Wade. (Dan): Where is he. (Chief Wade): Calm down Daniel, calm down. That's a different manner. (Dan): WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU MONGRULS KEEPING MY NEPHEW? (Chief Wade): Dan, please. Patience is of the greatest here. Dan struggled to break free from the chains and relaxed, breathing hard. Chief Wade walked up to him. (Chief Wade): Oh Dan. Dan, Dan, Dan...that was quite the stupid stunt you pulled back there, wouldn't you say? (Dan): Screw you. (Chief Wade): I don't believe you really know exactly who I am. (Dan): A murderer that can be tried in court. (Chief Wade): That's a good one, almost made me laugh. Chief Wade faced Dan and grabbed his own face. A light flashed and he pulled off an ID mask, which fell to the floor. Enoch, king of the Forever Knights, stood there. (Dan): You. (Enoch): Ah, about time the oxygen could strike my face. Dan struggled more. Enoch pressed a button on the contraption that held the chains in place. A hard shock blasted through them and struck Dan's skin. He stopped. (Enoch): I joined The Grid here a couple of months back, as you may recall my first day. (Dan): UGGHH. (Enoch): I worked my way through the ranks and became CHIEF of The Grid here. It's so easy being the ruler... (Dan): And you decieved me far enough to get my NEPHEW. (Enoch): Indeed. Now that we have him, the fun will soon begin. Enoch grabbed a remote and pressed it. The right and left walls next to Dan spun around and opened. Clepron appeared chained up on the right of Dan, and Mig on the left. (Dan): No... (Enoch): Just think about it. You let this became a reality. I might spare you. Four Forever Knights entered the room and bowed down beneath Enoch. The Forever Ninja, with a new armor, walked in as well and bowed. Enoch rose his arms up. (Enoch): Prepare Mig and Clepron. Dan comes last. The knights nodded. Two walked over to Mig, as well as the ninja, and the other two walked over to Clepron. (Dan): I thought you had thousands of knights. (Enoch): You killed them, therefore making YOU a murderer as well...not to mention a murderer's apprentice, that can be tried in court. Dan glared at Enoch and struggled. More volts shocked him. Enoch walked out of the room and stood. (Enoch): I'll be watching. The door then slammed shut. Dan looked at Mig and saw the two knights rotating his table upside down, with his head facing the floor. A hole opened up in the ground, revealing a large weapon that aimed at him. The same happened with Clepron. (Dan): Urrghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan struggled more while being shocked. The chains began to bend. He loosened one arm and broke it out. He then grabbed his shoe and threw it at the controls of the table. The chain broke off and he fell to the floor. The knights quickly turned and stared at him. The ninja also did. (Forever Knight #1): He broke free. Get him! The knights charged at Dan and released their swords. Dan ran forward to the doorway. The ninja jumped in front of the door; ninja stars poked out of his knuckles. (Dan): Hmm... Dan jumped back over the knights and kicked one down. The other three turned and slashed at him. Dan fell back and saw a slash mark across his chest. He looked up at the knights towering him. Mig opened his eyes and stared over at Dan. He gasped and struggled. (Mig): URRGHHHH!!!!!! The ninja turned and ran to Mig. Mig looked at his Gammatrix and rubbed it hard against the chains. He activated it and smashed it down, transforming into Puncherbot, who was too big for the chains and broke free. Puncherbot grabbed the ninja's arm and threw him at the wall. He then ran to Dan and smashed the ground, causing a shockwave. The knights fell. (Dan): Thank you... Puncherbot ran to Clepron and broke him free. Clepron fell to the floor and groaned. (Puncherbot): You doing ok? Just then the lights began to flash. Dan got up and looked around. The lights exploded off and the door opened. Enoch stood. (Puncherbot): I figured it was you. The whole hating aliens thing? Had to be Enoch and the knights up to no good. I also see that your big army has been destroyed. (Enoch): Kill Dan and Clepron. The knights and ninja stood up and grabbed Dan and Clepron easily. They threw them onto the floor where the circle hatch opened up and the machine zoomed out, aiming at both. (Puncherbot): Ugh... (Enoch): That device will incinerate their atoms and destroy them into NOTHING. Mig transformed back. The knights and ninja grabbed him tightly. Enoch stepped forward and activated a row of lights on the ground. He aimed the electrical device at his head. (Enoch): This is the end of you, Mig. He blasted Mig in the head with no hesitation. Mig fell to the ground. Clepron and Dan screamed and tried to get up. The machine glowed above them. (Enoch): Your turns. Fantasm floated from out from the ground. He blasted a ghost ray at the machine and caused it to explode. Enoch looked up. (Enoch): Why am I not surprised (sigh). He blasted the machine at Fantasm. Fantasm quickly flew away from it and flew directly at Enoch. He grabbed onto him and looked over him. (Fantasm): Have you ever felt death? (Enoch): Let go of me. Just then The Grid members busted through the wall and aimed at Enoch, the knights, and the ninja. Fantasm floated into the air and behind the table. (Grid Officer): STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW! Enoch rose his arms into the air and held a button in his hand. (Dan): Everyone clear out of here! It's not safe! The Grid members looked at Enoch and quickly nodded. They ran out of the room and then blasted the side of headquarters apart, escaping down the mountain. (Enoch): If all else fails... Dan got up as well as Clepron. Dan ran at Enoch and pushed him to the side as he hit the button. The entire headquarters flashed and then erupted in a massive explosion. The Grid members quickly dodged this in the forest beneath the headquarters. Mig laid over Clepron as Puncherbot and groaned. Clepron quickly moved him to the side. (Clepron): Thanks. Puncherbot got up and transformed back. Mig had cuts and minor burns on him. He looked around. (Mig): WHERE'S DAN? The smoke began to clear. Mig and Clepron looked forward to see Enoch brutally injured as well Dan. He held his sword up to Dan's throat and his hand on the back of it, choking him. (Enoch): You're move. Choose wisely. (Clepron): Mig...what do we do... Mig frowned and angrily stepped forward. (Mig): Let him live. He's not the one you want. (Clepron): What? Mig...? (Mig): No. No more questions, no more anything. Let's just end this. Enoch grinned and threw Dan at the back wall. He walked over to Mig. Mig fell to his knees and held his head down. (Mig): Just do it. (Clepron): MIG NO. THERE HAS TO- (Mig): Not this time. (Enoch): You're nobel, I'll give you that. Brave and nobel. He held his sword to Mig's neck. Mig sighed. Just then a large boom was heard. Mig looked up to see the electric device stabbed straight through Enoch. He fell to his knees, shaking. He looked back. Dan stood with a torn up uniform, a very badly damaged right eye, and severe burn marks. He had no expression on his face. (Enoch): Ooogh...oogh... Enoch fell down on the floor. Mig looked at him. A flash of red and yellow occurred and he was gone. Dan limped forward. (Mig): I guess you aren't a killer after all. Dan fell down. Mig leaned down and lifted him up. Clepron helped. (Dan): I...never meant to do anything wrong... (Clepron): No one did. The Grid members climbed back up the mountain and entered the destroyed headquarters. They circled around Dan. Dan looked at them with no expression. A man stepped forward. He smiled and reached his hand out. Dan half-smiled and grabbed onto him and was pulled up. (Man): Daniel Tenison. (Dan): Yes, sir? (Man): You're our new leader. Guide us with all your might and power, we will follow. Dan nodded and smiled. He looked down at Mig and Clepron. (Dan): These two helped me. My nephew and his friend. (Man): Oh really? Well, Miguel, you're an honorary Grid member, not a full one. And the alien... (Clepron): Hm? (Man): You too. The man smiled and waved. He walked away. (Dan): Congratulations. (Mig): Don't tell us that. You deserve one. Now...you look really, really bad. (Dan): It'll heal. Clepron looked around at the damage and then saw that the knights, ninja, and Enoch had mysteriously disappeared. He looked around. Mig walked next to him. (Mig): What's wrong? (Clepron): Nothing. (Mig): Ok. Well come on, let's go get some yogurt. (Dan): I can't thank you guys enough for what you did. And here I thought letting you see my secret was the worst possible scenario. I was wrong and I'm sorry. (Mig): It's fine honestly. Besides...my secret identity has yet to be known to the public. And that's something would be the worst possible scenario. Dan smiled. Clepron walked up behind Mig. (Dan): Alright, let's go. ---- THE END Major Events *Dan's secret is revealed: he is a magister in The Grid, an organization that investigates aliens and/or mutants. *Enoch reveals that he had been in The Grid for a couple of months, and worked his way up to chief. *Dan becomes leader of the Central City Grid sector. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison *The Grid Officers Villains *Forever Knights **Enoch (disguised as Chief Wade for the majority) Aliens *Gemspade *Spiker *Dragonfly *Lavalamp *Puncherbot (x2) *Fantasm Trivia *Fantasm is revealed to have the ability of possession. *The Forever Knights, due to Underground, are down to 6 members left. *The Grid are basically the Plumbers of the Rebootedverse, but aren't an intergalactic police organization. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons